Carly And Sam Get Spankings
by CharlieHanks22
Summary: Carly and Sam are spanked by Spencer


Carly and Sam were at the Grovy Smoothie after school like always. They both were drinking a pineapple strawberry expresses. They talked about the next episode of iCarly. Then Carly said "Uh I have so much stress lately." Sam said "Here I have an idea" She then reached into her book bag and pulled out a flask, it had rum in it; she quickly poured some into both of their smoothies. Carly shouted at Sam saying "I can't drink this; Spencer will kill me if he finds out." Sam said "Spencer won't find out, were going to go back to my house and then let us sober down," Carly wasn't so sure about the idea but she started drinking it anyway. Before she knew it both of them finished the spiked smoothies. Then out of nowhere two men with masks walked in and robbed the Grovy Smoothie. Everyone including the girls got down on the ground. The robbers got the money and ditched the store. The cops showed up about 2 minutes later. Carly and Sam were more than buzzed already. A lot of costumers left before the cops came, but Carly and Sam didn't realize it. The cops told every costumer that they are going to need to talk to them about the robbery. All the costumers went outside and stood on the sidewalk. The cops questioned each person about the robbery seeing if they could find out who the robbers were. They then got to Sam and asked her. She said "Fuck you, you stupid pig." Sam and Carly were both drunk. The cop didn't appreciate Sam's comment and then smelled the rum on her breathe. The cop got out his breathalyzer and told Sam to blow. She had a .10 alcohol level. Sam said "Ah fuck, that means Carly, is going to have it too." The cop didn't know Carly was drunk but Sam had just given that away. Carly blew a .10 and started crying. The cop put both of the girls in his car and took them to his station. They were put in jail for a night to sober up.

The next morning Spencer came and bailed the girls out. Carly knew she was going to get the worst spanking of her life; Sam didn't care because she couldn't be punished by Spencer. When they got in the car Spencer said "Carly, I'm very disappointed in you, you're going to get whipped when we get home, and the big A. Sam I talked to your mother about this, she gave me permission to spank you as well, so you'll be getting whipped and receive the big A too." Sam couldn't believe what she heard, she started to cry. She looked over at Carly who was already crying and asked what the Big A was? Carly whispered in her ear "anal". Sam cried even more. When they got back to Carlys, Spencer told the girls to undress. Carly took off her jeans and t shirt, Carly's 30 B boobs were looking good in a bra, and her butt was very round. She was wearing yellow lacy underwear. Sam took off her khakis and t shirt, Sam had 32 C boobs and a very large round bubble butt ass. She had a black bra on and a black thong on. Both the girls stood there in their underwear looking at Spencer. He said "Underwear off too." The girls had never seen each other naked before. The both took everything off and stood there naked. Carly had a clean shaved brown pussy, and smaller nipples. Sam has a small blonde bush over her pink pussy, and had larger nipples. Spencer told Carly to go get the belt. She walked up to his room naked and got the thick leather belt. Carly came back and presented the belt to Spencer. Spencer said "Sam watch how Carly prepares a takes her spanking. I will require you to do the exact same. Carly start your spanking." Carly knew what that meant; she had to always do this before her spanking. She said "Spencer I've been very bad, please give me the whippings I deserve for my behavior." She then bent over and touched her ankles in the living room. Spencer walked up to Carly and lifted his sleeves up. He then grabbed Carly's ass and touched her butt hole. Then he said "100 strokes, start counting" Then he whipped Carly's ass with the belt. She screamed and counted 1.

TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK

Carly was crying by 10 strokes.

TWACK TWACK TWACK

TWACK TWACK TWACK

Sam stood there in fear watching Carly's white ass turn red quickly.

TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK

Carly couldn't stand any longer she fell to the ground crying. Spencer grabbed her by her hair and laid her over the couch. Then he proceeded whipping her.

TWACK TWACK TWACK

Tears ran down Carly's face as Sam stood there and watched. Sam was so scared.

TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK

After 100 strokes Spencer grabbed Carly by the hair again and stood her in the corner. She had a black and blue butt and was crying like a little girl. Spencer said "Sam over here now.

Sam walked over and bent her huge bubble butt ass over. Sam's stepdad use to whip her so she had managed to gain a higher pain tolerance. She said "Spencer I've been a naughty girl, please whip me like you whipped Carly." She then bent over naked and put her hands on her ankles. Spencer walked over and put the belt on her bottom then he started spanking her.

TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK

Sam's face got tense but she didn't cry

TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK

About 25 strokes in Sam had a very red butt, but she wasn't crying.

TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK

50 Strokes and Sam wasn't crying. Spencer started getting pissed.

TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK

At 75 strokes Sam was on the verge of crying, but Spencer couldn't see it. He grabbed her and threw her on top of the table next to the couch. She laid flat on the table. Spencer lifted his arm as high as he could and brought it down on her ass. Sam shot up in pain and screamed.

TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK

Sam's ass was bouncing all over the table and finally she was crying.

TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK

After 100 Spencer stood Sam up. She was crying a lot and had welts on her ass. Spencer made her stand in the corner next to Carly. After about 5 minutes Spencer called the girls into the living room, both of them were crying a bit. Spencer made Carly bend over, he said "Sam you're going to lick Carly's butthole for 3 minutes, and then I'm going to fuck your butthole Carly. After I cum then Carly is going to lick your butthole Sam for 3 minutes, and I will fuck you in the ass Sam until I cum again. Sam my cumming will take longer in you, because I will have just cummed earlier. It going to be a longer fucking, but you deserve this because I know you brought the alcohol. Now get down there Sam and start licking." Sam got on her knees with her face to Carly's butt. Carly reached back and spread both of her butt cheeks. Sam stared as Carly's looser butt hole. It was brown, but loose because she knew Spencer punished her like this before. Sam stuck her tongue out and lubed up Carly's butthole with her tongue. Carly looked back and got pleasure off it. After 3 minutes Spencer pushed Sam away and grabbed Carly and put her over the couch. Carly started crying, Spencer unzipped his pants and then pulled his dick out. He rammed his dick into Carly's ass and her face cried hard. He fucked her very hard, Carly was crying the whole time. After about 4 minutes Spencer cummed. He pulled out and told Carly to clean it off. She sucked his dick and then he said now go lick Sam's ass. Sam bent over and spread her butt; she had a beautiful tight pink butthole. Carly started licking Sam's ass. Sam enjoyed it a lot. It was so tight Carly could barely get her tongue in, but she tried lubing up Sam for Spencer as best as she could. Then Spencer grabbed Sam by the hair and bent her over the couch. Sam didn't know what to expect, then Spencer rammed his dick into her ass. Sam couldn't believe the pain she was feeling. She screamed and cried. She cried for 8 minutes until Spencer cummed. Spencer said clean it, Sam sucked his dick. He said "Now both of you better have learned your lessons. Sam you can sleepover if you want." Both of the girls walked up the stairs with burning anuses and welts on their ass.


End file.
